Locked Out
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Sonic, Mega Man, and Snake go outside to let Rush go to the bathroom, but soon end up locked out of the Smash Mansion. To add to things, it was in the middle if the night. Will they manage to get back inside? One-shot


**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a new story! There' not really much for me to say. I have no story that I have the motivation to work on so I'm bored out of my mind! Now this story, I got the idea yesterday. It just randomly came to me. Well, it's time for me to stop talking and for you all to start reading. Enjoy! **

Locked Out 

Night time spread all through Smashville. All houses were dark as the residents slept away, dreaming wonderful dreams. The same was going on at the Smash Mansion. All the rooms were dark and all was quiet. That is, until the unfortunate happened.

In one room, the three third party characters were sound asleep. Snake was covered in the blankets, snoring loudly, Mega Man was splayed out in a rediculous position on his bed, and Sonic lay in a little dresser drawer(*), his blanket barely hanging off it and his arm and let dangling out. The room was peaceful until Rush began to toss and turn in his dog bed, whining.

His eyes drifted open and he got up and quickly trotted to his owner. He nuzzled Mega Man gently, hoping to wake him up. But the robot only groaned.

"Roll, stop pushing me..." He muttered in his sleep. Rush tried again, only this time, he licked his owner on the mouth. That woke him up. Mega Man's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, spitting and wiping his mouth.

"Ugh! Dog germs!" He said. He then glared down at the robotic dog. "What'd you do that for?!" Rush looked up at him and whined again. Mega Man's glare vanished and nodded, as if he understood the dog. "Oh, you gotta go."

"Could ya shut up!" Snake snapped, glaring at both the robots. "Some people are trying to get their sleep here!"

"Sorry." Mega Man apologized.

"What's goin' on now?" Sonic asked groggily, lifting his head.

"I just have to take Rush outside." Mega Man responded. "He has to go."

"You do that." Snake muttered and lay back down to sleep. Sonic only shrugged and lay back down in his drawer as well.

"Alright Rush, c'mon." The blue bomber led his dog to the room door and exited the room. But a couple moments later, he walked back in and nervously approached the sleeping hedgehog. "Um...Sonic?"

"Hng?" Said hedgehog grunted in response.

"I'm well..." Mega Man scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Could you and Snake come with me to take Rush out?"

"Why?" Sonic replied with out lifting his head.

"I'm, sorta, kinda...scared...of the dark."

"Deal with it."

Mega Man sighed and turned around when he heard another whine. Rush walked up to him and looked at him with pleading eyes, begging to be let outside. The robot looked back at him with an apologizing expression, for he didn't want to go out in the dark by himself. He thought for a moment and then an idea came to him.

Mega Man whispered something into Rush's ear and the dog nodded in agreement. He then approached the sleeping hedgehog and stood in front of him. Rush then did what any dog would do to wake someone, and have him a big, slobbery lick right on the lips. Sonic's flew open and he screamed in horror, frantically wiping his mouth.

"The hell you do that for?!" He snapped at the two.

"Can you please come outside with me." Mega Man begged. "I don't wanna be out in the dark on my own and Rush really has to go. So please?" Sonic looked at both of them. Both Rush and Mega Man were looking at him with big, pleading, puppy eyes. Finally giving in, he heaved a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go outside with you." Mega Man did a little fist pump and Rush began to way his tail as the hedgehog climbed out of his drawer-bed.

**(Page Break) **

After waking up Snake and getting him to agree, the three headed through the mansion and were now standing outside, waiting while Rush walked along the front yard, smelling. After a good five minutes if this, Snake finally snapped.

"What the hell is he smelling he damn yard for?!" He said impatiently. "It doesn't take this long to go to the damn bathroom! Why can't he just go?!"

"He needs to find a good enough spot that doesn't have any sorts of smell on it." Mega Man replied calmly. "So when he goes, he'll also have his scent left behind. It's a territory thing dogs do."

"How can he even go? He's a robot!" Sonic asked. Rush had then finally found a good spot and went. Sonic then spotted a puddle of oil where the robotic dog had went. "...Oh..."

"Well, he's done. I'm going back to bed." Snake grumbled and walked up the steps to the porch of the mansion. But when he tried opening the door, it didn't budge. "Huh?" He tried twisting the door knob, but it would not move. He pulled and yanked on it, but no matter what he tried, the door wouldn't open.

"What's wrong?" Mega Man asked.

"We're locked out, that's what happened!" Snake snapped.

"Oh well that's just great!" Sonic growled. "Thanks for dragging us out here Rock! Now we're stuck outside!"

"First, don't call me by my name, second, this is not my fault!" Mega Man said to his defense.

"Uh, yeah, it is." Snake reasoned. "If you just sucked it up and came out here by yourself, we would still be in bed, getting our sleep!"

"Then I would've been stuck out here!"

"Better you than me!" Sonic said. "And I was having an awesome dream too! I was about to win a running marathon and become champion and win a lifetime supply of chilly dogs until your robotic mutt licked my face!"

"Okay! Fighting isn't going to solve anything!" Snake said, facing the two. "We're going to have to find a different way inside."

**(Page Break) **

Both Mega Man and Sonic sat on the front porch, waiting with bored expressions on their faces. However, Rush was running around the yard, playing with a ball he found. After a moment of silence, Snake came from the corner of the house and approached them.

"So, is there a way in?" Sonic asked.

"No, backdoor's locked." The soldier replied.

"Maybe we could try opening a window." Mega Man said aloud. He got up and walked up to the nearest window and grabbed a hold of it. He began to struggle to pull it open, but it was to no avail. Sonic and Snake watched him strain himself for a moment until Snake decided to put a stop to it.

"Alright, knock it off before you blow a circuit." He said. An idea then came to Sonic and he got up excitedly.

"Guys, I got it! It'll use my Spin Dash and break the door down!" He then backed up a long distance from the front door and then ran forward. Once he was close enough, he curled up into a ball and used Spin Dash and crashed into the door, but failed and only slid down it, not opening it at all. Sonic got to his feet and staggered a little with miny stats swirling around his head.

"Now might be a good time for a nap." He said and fell down, face-planting into the ground. Mega Man and Snake looked down at him and sighed.

"This is harder than I thought." The soldier muttered.

**(Page Break) **

After a good thirty minutes, Sonic had woken back up and now the three were back to thinking of ways to get back in the mansion. As they thought, Rush noticed something up on the mansion and he trotted over to his owner and nudged him with his muzzle.

"What is it Rush?" Mega Man asked. The dog pointed up at the mansion and the blue bomber followed what he was looking at. Soon, he spotted an open window on the second story. Mega Man smiled and jumped to his feet. "Guys! There's an open window up there!"

Snake and Sonic looked up to see the window and spotted it as well.

"You're right!" Sonic said. "How do we get up there?" Snake looked around and spotted two long sticks laying on the yard. He smirked and picked one up.

"With these." He began to back up and then ran forward to the mansion. He then stabbed the stick into the ground and began to go up. But, his weight was too much for the thin stick and it snapped in half and Snake ended up falling flat on his back. A moment of silence passed. "...Well fuck." The soldier finally grumbled.

"Well, it's obvious that you're too heavy." Sonic said and picked up the second stick. "Let one of us do it." He backed up as well and ran forward. He dug the stick into the ground and went up, this time the stick didn't snap. However, instead of going into the window, Sonic had aimed wrongly and ended up ramming right into the wall beside the window.

Slowly, the hedgehog peeled off and landed in the bushes. "I'm gonna have another nap!" He called in slurred tone. Mega Man sighed and grabbed the stick out of the ground.

"If you want things done right, you gotta do them yourself." He backed up and ran forward. He forced the stick into the ground, but instead of going up, the force caused his arms to rip right off, leaving him still standing on the ground.

Mega Man looked wide eyed at the sparking wires where his arms used to be then up at the stick, where his arms were still holding onto. A silence passed until he sat on the ground.

"That's it! I'm done!" He said in annoyance. Snake got up from where he lay and scratched his head and Sonic walked up to finally rejoin them. While they tried thinking of more ways, they heard Rush yip and saw the dog ran to them and cover behind Mega Man. The three turned and saw a munchlax walking toward them. It stopped in front of them and looked up at them.

The three looked back at it, wondering what it was doing.

"Huh, a munchlax." Sonic finall said. "What's it doing here?"

"Maybe it's lost?" Mega Man said in confusion. Just then, the pokemon snatched the bottom of Snake's bathrobe that he was wearing, and sucked the whole thing into it's mouth like a spaghetti noodle. The robe ripped off Snake's body, leaving him standing there wide eyed and in his boxers. The munchlax chewed a couple times and then swallowed.

"Munch!" It said and then lumbered away until it was out of sight. The three stayed silent, processing what just happened.

"Well that's just great!" Snake finally said. "A pokemon ate my bathrobe. Just what I need!" Sonic and Mega Man finally came to their senses and looked at Snake's exposed body.

"AH! MY EYES! THEY BURN! I'M BLIND! LOOK AWAY!" Sonic shouted in horror, covering his eyes.

"He's so...hairy." Mega Man whispered, still looking at him.

Snake turned around and glared at them. "Stop staring!"

**(Page Break) **

The morning sun shone brightly in the sky and casted it's rays across Smashville. The smashers were beginning to wake up and stir around the mansion. The front door opened and Meta Knight stepped out, wearing a mini robe. Lucario followed after him, holding a coffee mug. The two were heading to get the morning paper, until they stopped dead and stared at what was in front of them.

Sonic, Mega Man, and Rush were piled on top of each other, sleeping with Snake, still in his boxers, at the bottom. The two stared at the four for a moment until Meta Knight picked up the paper.

"I don't want to know." He said and turned and walked back into the mansion.

Lucario turned and followed after him. "Neither do I."

**THE END! **

**And there you guys have it! Well, We experienced what it was like for Sonic, Mega Man, and Snake to be locked out of the mansion...at night. Well, I've been locked out of home before, just not at night, so I know some of their pain. **

**Thank you guys for reading! I hope you got a good laugh out of it! Don't forget to leave a review! See ya! **

**Warrior Kitty, out! **

**(*) This was something I made up. In my stories, Sonic will sleep in a drawer, but here's the reason why. When Brawl came out, since there were two third party characters, they only got two beds, which was what Sonic and Snake slept in. But when Mega Man came, they couldn't get another bed so they gave Mega Man's Sonic's bed and now Sonic sleeps in a drawer. Yep, that's how it went!**


End file.
